


Crackers, A Slice of Bread, Jam, Coffee And A Touch Of Love

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Series: Tumblr prompts from the fandom wars, by MR [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Morning, M/M, NedPort, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Prompt:If you are taking requests, can I ask for Nedport (Hetalia)? Something cheesy 💕? Thank you 💓A sleepy (happy) morning in the NedPort household.
Relationships: Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr prompts from the fandom wars, by MR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949824
Kudos: 7





	Crackers, A Slice of Bread, Jam, Coffee And A Touch Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> ~~Gosh, I haven't written for Hetalia in so long it feels weird to do so...~~

Tim slowly woke up, feeling someone curled up around him, softly breathing.

Blinking, Tim softly smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend (maybe husband if he got the courage to ask Portugal the question), laying a soft kiss in his hair.

Moving slowly, Netherlands got himself free from Afonso’s and put a pillow in his place, making sure that Portugal didn’t wake up.

(And if he smiled when his boyfriend grumbled and hugged the pillow tighter, that’s his business.)

Walking down the stairs, Netherlands walked into the kitchen, trying to think about what to do for breakfast.

Settling on an easy meal (a few slices of bread and a few crackers with jam with coffee as accompaniments), Tim got to work.

Taking the jam from his fridge, Tim turned on the coffee machine before slowly spreading the jam over the crackers and the slices of bread.

“ _ What are doing _ ?” Someone asked, sleepily, in Portuguese as he felt arms encircle his waist and someone leaning on him from behind.

“Breakfast,” Netherlands answered, as he brought a small cracker with jam up to his mouth.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he felt someone softly guide his head away, lower, until he was being kissed by his boyfriend.

Blinking, Netherlands simply kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Netherlands softly smiled.

Be

Tim slowly woke up, feeling someone curled up around him, softly breathing.

Blinking, Tim softly smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend (maybe husband if he got the courage to ask Portugal the question), laying a soft kiss in his hair.

Moving slowly, Netherlands got himself free from Afonso’s and put a pillow in his place, making sure that Portugal didn’t wake up.

(And if he smiled when his boyfriend grumbled and hugged the pillow tighter, that’s his business.)

Walking down the stairs, Netherlands walked into the kitchen, trying to think about what to do for breakfast.

Settling on an easy meal (a few slices of bread and a few crackers with jam with coffee as accompaniments), Tim got to work.

Taking the jam from his fridge, Tim turned on the coffee machine before slowly spreading the jam over the crackers and the slices of bread.

“ _ What are doing _ ?” Someone asked, sleepily, in Portuguese as he felt arms encircle his waist and someone leaning on him from behind.

“Breakfast,” Netherlands answered, as he brought a small cracker with jam up to his mouth.

Just as he was about to take a bite, he felt someone softly guide his head away, lower, until he was being kissed by his boyfriend.

Blinking, Netherlands simply kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Netherlands softly smiled.

Before Portugal brought a cracker with jam to his mouth and took a bite.

Netherlands was no longer holding his cracker with jam.

Glaring at Portugal, Netherlands took a step forward and said: “Give me my cracker.”

Portugal took a step back, smirking mischievously, before replying.

“No.”

Just as Netherlands took another step forward, Portugal burst running, moving away from him and into the other side of the kitchen.

Narrowing his eyes, Netherlands took a deep breath and run after Portugal, intent on getting his cracker back.

And that’s how they spent the morning, running after (and stealing food from) each other, both content.

fore Portugal brought a cracker with jam to his mouth and took a bite.

Netherlands was no longer holding his cracker with jam.

Glaring at Portugal, Netherlands took a step forward and said: “Give me my cracker.”

Portugal took a step back, smirking mischievously, before replying.

“No.”

Just as Netherlands took another step forward, Portugal burst running, moving away from him and into the other side of the kitchen.

Narrowing his eyes, Netherlands took a deep breath and run after Portugal, intent on getting his cracker back.

And that’s how they spent the morning, running after (and stealing food from) each other, both content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or asks to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
